Promise Between Us
by Misaki Younna
Summary: Dua orang sahabat yang berjanji untuk bertemu kembali dimasa depan, janji yang diiringi dengan tawa bahagia. Sayangnya janji itu diingkari oleh salah satu diantara mereka yang terpaksa mengikari janjinya karena MAUT yang menjemputnya. / summary gaje/ Kagami x reader/ OOC, Typo(s)...


"Kagami-kun! Bagimana kalau kita berjanji kalau kita harus bertemu lagi dimasa depan? Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Dan saat kita bertemu lagi kita akan bermain basket bersama lagi! Oh! Dan kalau ada yang melanggar maka hidupya tidak akan tenang!"

"Hah? Apa-apaan itu [name]? , kau tahu, itu janji yang aneh tapi...baiklah aku setuju."

"Benarkah?! Kalau gitu, janji?"

"Hm, Janji!"

Dan kamipun saling mengaitkan jari kelingking kanan kami sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau janji itu, janji yang kami buat saat masih kecil, dengan latar belakang sebuah lapangan basket ternyata berakhir tragis karena aku, orang yang telah mengajukan janji itu. Dan, seperti yang dikatakan oleh janji itu, siapapun yang mengikari janji untuk bertemu kembai dimasa depan akan mati tidak tenang sehingga terus hidup bergentayangan sampai bisa bertemu kembali satu sama lain...

**oOo**

**PROMISE**

**By Misaki Younna**

**Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi **

**Rated T**

**Genre: friendship, hurt/comfort, tragedy **

**Dibuat untuk sahabat author tercinta~**

**Dan juga untuk Hari Ulang Tahun sang Ace Tim Seirin yang terkenal dengan lompatan tingginya.**

**Kagami Taiga**.

**oOo**

**o**

**o**

**DUK DUK DUK DUK**

Suara bola basket yang terus memantul dengan ritme yang indah bagaikan lagu ditelingaku.

**TAP TAP TAP**

Suara langkah kaki yang berpadu dengan suara bola.

**TAP TAP TAP DUK DUK DUK CKIT TAP TAP TAP CKIITT DUK DUK**

Suara langkah kaki, bola yang memantul setelah menabrak lantai karena gravitasi dan kembali melawan gravitasi disertai dengan suara sepati yang berdecit ketika kaki melakukan manuver sehingga sol sepatu mengeluarkan bunyi yang lucu karena gesekan yang dialami dengan lantai.

Aku terus menikmati suara-suara yang disekitarku sambil terus men-dribbel bola basket dan sesekali melakukan manuver sebelum akhirnya melompat untuk melempar bola dan berakhir dengan bola berwarna oranye dengan garis-garis hitam itu yang meluncur masuk kedalam ring dengan mulusnya.

Senyum terpatri diwajahku saking tidak tahannya aku untuk menahan senyuman ini. Aku berjalan untuk mengambil bola itu kembali sebelum akhirnya aku menyadari kalau ada orang lain yang masuk kedalam lapangan basket yang ada di pinggir jalan ini.

Aku mengernyitkan keningku—bingung—karena ini sudah sore dan menjelang malam, tapi kenapa ada orang yang mau datang ketempat ini? Oh, jangan hitung aku, aku memang sering datang kesini setiap sore dan pulang setelah jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, jika kau tanya apa alasannya jawabannya adalah karena jika aku bermain siang hari, maka aku yakin pasti akan ada banyak orang yang ikut bermain di lapangan ini. Dan masalahnya adalah, aku tidak mengerti bahasa mereka. Walau aku sedikit mengerti sih. Maksudku karena aku baru pindah disini—Amerika— dua minggu yang lalu, bisa dibilang aku belum bisa berbaur dengan orang-orang disini serta bahasa mereka.

Aku menoleh kearah dimana sosok itu berada, aku menatapnya dan sosok itu juga balas menatapku dengan manik crimsonnya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira seumuranku—melihat tinggi kami hampir sama hanya saja aku lebih pendek sedikit— berambut merah dengan sedikit warna kecoklatan dibagian ujung-ujung rambutnya yang bahkan masih tetap kelihatan meskipun sinar matahari yang mulai tenggelam bersinar membuat warna merah itu menjadi keoranyean, oh, ada apa dengan alisnya? Kenapa bisa bercabang seperti itu? Ah dan anak laki-laki itu membawa sesuatu yang membuatku menaikkan sebelah alisku—sebuah bola basket. Ukh, bagaimana ini? Kalau aku tidak mengerti bahasanya bagaimana?

"Ah? Ternyata ada yang bermain disini juga ya?" ucap anak itu sebelum akhirnya menutup mulutnya seolah-olah dia telah salah bicara... eh? Dia bisa berbahasa Jepang? _Yokatta_~ itu berarti aku bisa berbicara dengannya. Akupun memberanikan diri sebelum menjawab dengan bahasa yang sama. Jepang.

" Yap , aku sering bermain disini, jadi...siapa kau dan sedang apa kau disini? " tanyaku pada anak laki-laki itu yang sempat tersentak sedikit dan menjawab dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Eh? Kau bisa berbahasa Jepang?!" ucap anak laki-laki itu. Hey! Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali!

"Haah, tentu saja aku bisa, dan... perasaan tadi aku mengajukan dua pertanyaan tapi kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya satupun huh?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepalaku dan menatapnya sehingga anak itu tampak gugup. Oh, apakah dia grogi karena berbicara dengan perempuan?

" Ah, namaku Kagami, Kagami Taiga dan aku datang kesini untuk bermain basket" ucap anak bernama Kagami itu. Dan sebagai anak perempuan yang memiliki tata krama dan rasa sopan santun akupun mendekati anak itu dan mengulurkan tanganku.

" Perkenalkan, namaku [name] tepatnya [surname] [ name], salam kenal~" ucapku sambil tetap membiarkan tanganku berada di udara sebelum akhirnya anak didepanku itu balas menggenggam tanganku dan menjawab

"Salam kenal, etto...[name]-san" ucap Kagami-kun, oh, aku tidak suka dipanggil dengan embel-embel 'san'

"Hey, jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'san'! panggil saja aku [name], dan aku akan memanggilmu Kagami-kun, bagaimana? Mulai sekarang kita teman bukan?" ucapku sambil tersenyum sebelum akhirnya Kagami-kun ikut tersenyum ah bukan memasang cengiran bodoh diwajahnya dan menjawan "_Ha'i_!" dengan semangat. Ah, aku lupa...

" Err, Kagami-kun, kau suka bermain basket juga ya?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk bola basket yang ada di genggamannya.

"Eh? Ah iya, aku suka bermain basket karena temanku yang mengajarkannya." Ucap Kagami-kun.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita one on one?" tanyaku sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Hah? Memangnya kau bisa?" ucap anak beralis cabang itu... eh? Tunggu! Apa dia baru saja mengejekku?!

"Tentu saja aku bisa! Dan ucapanmu itu seolah-olah mengejekku tau! Dasar alis cabang!" ucapku sambil senyum mengejek walau di kepalaku aku yakin ada perempatan merah muncul. Ah, sepertinya Kagami-kun juga memiliki perempatan merah dikepalanya~

"Apa kau bilang?! Alis cabang!" seru nya.

"Ya, aku bilang alis cabang, jadi kau mau bermain _one-on-one_ denganku tidak?" ucapku dengan nada mengejek dan aku yakin kalau dia akan memakan umpan yang aku berikan fufufu~

"Boleh saja! Dan aku akan membuatmu meyesal karena sudah memanggilku alis cabang!" ucapnya dengan penuh emosi. _STRIKE_! Apa kubilang~ anak kecil memang mudah emosian kan~

Dan hari itu adalah hari pertama kami bertemu, di sebuah lapangan basket dipinggir jalan. Kami bermain _one-on-one _bersama, saling berebut untuk memasukkan bola kedalam ring lawan yang berakhir dengan angka seri.

.

_Sejujurnya, tanpa kami sadari, sejak hari itu sebuah benang merah terbentang diantara kami dan mengikat kami dalam takdir. _

_._

Karena mau bagaimanapun juga dihari-hari berikutnya kami terus bertemu untuk melakukan one_-on-one_ dan siapa yang menyangka kalau aku masuk kesekolah yang sama dengannya, satu kelasnya dengannya bahkan parahnya aku duduk disebelahnya baik itu SD maupun SMP. Jujur saja, kami selalu bertengkar dimanapun kami bertemu, bahkan saking seringnya, kami sempat dihukum oleh guru karena aku yang memukul meja dan Kagami-kun yang membanting kursi.

Apa kubilang, bahkan saat itu aku sempat berfikir kalau takdir selalu ingin mempertemukan kami dimanapun kami berada. Padahal jelas-jelas dimana aku dan Kagami-kun berada maka akan ada perang dunia ketiga disaat itu juga.

Bahkan aku mengenal Himuro-kun, orang yang membantu Kagami-kun untuk mengenal basket, lalu ada Alex-san dengan sangat baik. Himuro-kun yang seolah-olah menjadi seorang kakak dan Alex-san, yang selalu mengajari Kagami-kun dan Himuro-kun basket dan juga aku tentunya agar permainan basket kami menjadi lebih bagus lagi.

Siapa sangka detik demi detik, menit demi detik, jam demi jam, hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan dan tahun demi tahun sudah terlewat sampai akhirnya aku sudah kelas dua SMP, 3 tahun sudah lewat dari hari pertama aku dan Kagami-kun bertemu. Masalahnya adalah siapa yang menyangka kalau aku harus berpisah dengan mereka?

.

.

"[name]-chan! Coba tebak~ tiga hari lagi kita akan kembali ke Jepang looh~" ucap Kaa-san saat kami sedang sarapan. Dan tentu saja kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut kaa-san membuatku tersedak.

" UHUK! A-air! UHUK!" aku mencoba meraih minum disela-sela batukku. Kaa-san yang panik langsung memberiku segelas air yang langsung aku terima dan akupun menegak air yang ada digelas itu sampai habis. Setelah aku mengatur nafasku kembali, akupun mulai berbicara.

" A-apa maksud kaa-san? Kembali ke Jepang?" ucapku dan menatap kaa-san tidak percaya.

"Yup! Kita akan kembali ke Jepang, karena Tou-san mu itu akan pindah tugas ke Jepang jadi kita juga harus ikut~" ucap Kaa-san dengan nada gembira.

Jujur, aku syok. Apa-apaan itu? Aku harus pindah ke Jepang? Meninggalkan teman-temanku disini? Meniggalkan Himuro-kun? meninggalkan Alex-san? Dan...meninggalkan Kagami-kun?

.

.

_Saat itu yang aku pikirkan adalah aku tidak ingin meninggalkan mereka. Orang-orang yang sudah ambil bagian dalam kehidupanku. Membagi canda dan tawa mereka kepadaku. Menghiburku disaat aku sedih. Membantuku disaat aku bimbang. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan mereka._

_Ah, dunia ini kejam..._

.

Aku berjalan kesekolah sambil menunduk lesu. Mau bagaimana lagi, waktu ku di Amerika hanya tinggal tiga hari lagi. Tidak lama berjalan akupun tiba disekolah dan aku langsung menuju ke kelasku dan terus sibuk dengan pikiranku. Setibanya dikelas, banyak murid yang memandang aneh kepadaku, karena biasanya aku pasti masuk kedalam kelas sambil berteriak "GOOD MORNING ALL~" dengan kencang sambil membanting pintu. Tapi kali ini aku hanya masuk kedalam kelas dan menuju bangkuku sesegera mungkin tanpa sadar bahwa salah satu temanku menghampiriku.

" Yo! [name] good morning!" ucap Lisa, temanku.

"Um, good morning Lisa" ucapku sambil terus berfikir tentang apa yang harus kulakukan selama tiga hari mendatang.

"Uh, are you okay [name]? You don't look fine today" ucap Lisa.

" I'm Fine Lisa" ucapku sambil memasang senyum palsu sebelum akhirnya aku melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Can you leave me alone? I want to be alone, now" ucapku kepada Lisa yang langsung menganggukkan kepalanya tampa banyak bicara dan langsung pergi karena dia tau kalau aku pasti benar-benar butuh sendirian sekarang.

Tidak lama kemudian seseorang masuk kedalam kelas dan duduk disebelahku, dan tampa melihat akupun tau siapa orang itu.

"_Ohayou_, [name]!" ucap si alis cabang, yap, Kagami-kun.

"Ah, _Ohayou Gozaimashita _Kagami-kun" ucapku sebelum akhirnya kembali berfikir dan menghiraukan tatapan bingung dari Kagami-kun.

Oh ayolah, sebenarya aku ingin bilang ke Kagami-kun tentang kepindahanku tapi kenapa rasanya berat sekali untuk memberi tau nya? Bisa dibilang, sebenarnya aku bisa saja bilang ke Kagami-kun kalau aku akan kembali ke Jepang, tapi yang membuatku risih adalah kira-kira apa reaksi Kagami-kun nanti. Apa reaksinya adalah kaget? Sedih? Marah? Kecewa? Atau...senang? ah pasti pilihan terakhir adalah jawaban yang tepat, mengingat kami selalu bertengkar pasti Kagami-kun akan senang karena aku pergi kan?

.

_Entah kenapa, saat itu aku ragu. Apa reaksimu saat tau bahwa aku akan meninggalkanmu. Aku takut kau sedih jika aku meninggalkanmu, pasalnya aku tidak ingin melihat orang terdekatku bersedih. Tapi aku juga takut kalau kau senang karena itu berarti kau membenciku._

_Ah, aku benar-benar tidak tau apa maksud dari perasaan sakit di dadaku saat itu_

.

.

Dua hari aku lewati begitu saja, tanpa sadar bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhir dimana aku tinggal di Amerika, aku dan keluargaku akan berangkat sore ini. Seluruh barang telah dikemas, aku sudah membereskan semuanya, baik pakaian, barang-barang pribadi, dan juga barang itu...barang yang dulu aku beli bersama dengan Kagami-kun saat kami sedang jalan-jalan ke mall dua tahun lalu.

"Ah! Kagami-kun! coba liat ini! Bagus banget kan yaa?" ucapku sambil menunjukkan sebuah gantungan kecil berbentuk bola bening berwarna biru bening yang didalam bola itu terdapat sebuah bunga kecil berwarna ungu yang diawetkan .

"Heh, benda seperti itu kau bilang bagus? Sense mu dalam memilih buruk sekali" ucap Kagami-kun dengan nada mengejek, aku hampir membentaknya tapi sayangnya berhenti saat ia mengambil sebuah gantungan lain.

"Nah! Ini baru bagus!" ucap Kagami-kun sambil menunjukkan sebuah gantungan berbentuk bola basket mini sambil nyengir.

"Hah?! Itu yang kau bilang bagus?! Jelas-jelas yang kupilih ini lebih bagus!" ucapku sambil mengacungkan gantungan yang tadi kupilih tinggi-tinggi.

"Hah? Aku lebih bagus!" balas Kagami-kun.

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!

Dan akhirnyapun aku membeli gantungan bola kaca bening itu dan Kagami-kun membeli gantungan bola basket karena kami sempat ditegur oleh pemilik toko apakah kami akan membeli gantungan yang sedang kami pegang.

Yaaa, setidaknya aku terus menyimpang gantungan itu dengan baik, ah salah benar-benar baik karena bola kaca bening itu selalu kulap setiap hari sampai mengkilap.

.

.

_Alasan kenapa aku terus menjaga benda itu adalah karena aku tau, saat kau berkata kalau benda pilihanku itu buruk, sebenarnya kau setuju dengan pendapat bahwa benda itu bagus. Terlihat dari tatapan matamu._

_Heh, kau tidak bisa membodohiku semudah itu, Kagami-kun_

_Karena itu aku terus membuat benda itu tetap terlihat bagus. Apalagi saat aku membeli benda itu, aku memiliki firasat kalau aku mungkin tidak akan bisa mengulangi hal yang sama. Jadi aku menyimpan benda itu sebaik aku menyimpan memori kenangan-kenangan yang indah itu._

.

.

Ah... kurasa aku harus memberitahu Kagami-kun sekarang. Mumpung hari ini hari libur, aku pasti bisa mengucapkannya!

Aku segera meng-_email_ Kagami-kun untuk menemuiku di lapangan basket tempat kami pertama kali bertemu.

_**To :BaKagami-kun**_

_**Subject: ketemuan yuk?**_

_**Kagami-kun! jam 2 siang ini kita ketemuan di lapangan basket yang biasanya ya! aku tunggu disana, jadi kau harus datang atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidup**__!_

Tidak lama emudian aku mendapat balasan _email_ dari Kagami-kun.

_**To: [name]**_

_**Subject: ketemuan yuk?**_

_**Untuk apa siang-siang ke lapangan basket? Mau main basket? Kalau mau main basket ngga usah pake ancaman juga. Apalagi ancamannya kayak gitu. Bikin feelingku jadi ngga enak tau!**_

Aku tersenyum membaca _email_ dari Kagami-kun sebelum akhirnya aku menjawab.

_**To: BaKagami-kun**_

_**Subject: ketemuan yuk?**_

_**Udah datang aja! Ngga usah banyak tanya~ dan ancamanku bener kok! Kalau Kagami-kun tidak datang, Kagami-kun pasti akan sangat menyesal!**_

Setelah mengirim send, aku tersenyum sendu. Aku bener kan? Kalau dia tidak datang, kuharap dia akan menyesal karena tidak bisa melihatku lagi.

Tiba-tiba balasan dari Kagami-kun pun datang.

_**To: [name]**_

_**Subject: ketemuan yuk?**_

_**Oke deh, aku akan kesana jam 2, bye.**_

Heh? Singkat sekali. Tapi tak apalah, setidaknya aku bisa bertemu dengan Kagami-kun sebelum aku pindah ke Jepang, hehehe~

.

.

_Tapi, yang tidak kuketahui adalah jika pertemuanku dengan Kagami-kun saat itu adalah pertemuan terakhir dengannya secara langsung di dalam hidupku._

.

.

Aku duduk di kursi yang ada sambil terus meminum soda yang sempat kubeli tadi sebelum kesini.

Aku memakai baju kaos berwarna putih dengan jaket berwarna biru muda, celana training berwarna biru tua, topi putih dengan aksen biru serta sepatu kets putih, sementara rambutku aku ikat ponytai. Setelah dari taman ini dan menyelesaikan apa yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Kagami-kun, aku akan segera berangkat ke Jepang. Barang-barangku sudah diurus oleh ibuku dan aku sudah bilang kalau nanti jemput aku di lapangan basket dekat taman, sehingga nanti dimana ibuku menjemputku itu akan mejadi saat dimana pertemuan antara aku dan Kagami-kun berakhir.

Ah, dadaku jadi sesak. Entah kenapa aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Amerika. Aku besar di Amerika. Pantas kan kalau aku tidak mau meniggalkannya?

Saat sibuk dengan pikiranku, tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan ada yang menepuk bahuku.

"YO [name]!" ucap orang yang menepuk bahuku dan tentu saja dengan refleks aku berteriak.

'KYAAAAA! WHO IS THAT?!" teriakku sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan menemukan Kagami-kun yang sedang menutup telinganya. Eh?

"Astaga, [name]!, ngga usah pakai acara teriak-teriak bisa ngga? Sakit tau telingaku!" teriak Kagami-kun dengan wajah berang sementara aku hanya bisa cengengesan.

"Gomenne~ abisnya kau mengagetkanku sih! Jadi itu salahmu!" ucapku sambil tertawa kecil saat melihat Kagami-kun mau marah.

"hah?! Kok jadi salahku?!" ucap Kagami-kun marah. Tuh kan marah.

"oke oke deh, jangan marah-marah gitu dong!" ucapku sembil mengangkat kedua tanganku seolah-olah menyerah. Daripada Kagami-kun tambah berang ntar aku ngga bisa ngomong tentang kepergianku deh.

Setelah amarah Kagami-kun mereda, akupun menarik tangan Kagami-kun.

"Ne! Kagami-kun! kita _one-on-one_ basket yuk?!" ucapku sambil tersenyum seceria mungkin. Berkebalikan dengan hatiku yang mulai sakit karena takut untuk meninggalkan Kagami-kun.

"heh? Memangnya kau membawa bolanya?" tanya Kagami-kun. Aku hanya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mengambil sebuah bola basket dari belakang kursi yang tadi aku duduki sebeluma akhirnya memutar bola oranye itu menggunakan jari telunjukku.

"Ada kan? Hehehe~" aku cengar-cengir sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Ayo kita _one-on-one_! Yang kalah harus push up 50 kali!" ucapku sebelum akhirnya Kagami-kun tersenyum meremehkan dan langsung merebut bola dariku dan berlari ke ring meninggalkan aku yang terbengong karena bola yang menghilang tiba-tiba dari tanganku. Dan akhirnya aku disadarkan oleh suara ring yang berbenturan dengan bola. AKH!

"Heh! 2-0, aku mendapat skor pertama, nona!" teriak Kagami-kun sebelum akhirnya aku sadar dan berteriak dengan suara yang cukup kencang.

"AKH! KAGAMI-KUN! KAU CURANG!" dan setelah itu aku dan Kagami-kun bermain sampai akhirnya aku memenangkan one-on-one ini dengan skor 56-57. Hahaha~ aku memang hebat~

Aku melihat Kagami-kun yang sedang melakukan push-up, entah kenapa aku jadi semakin berat untuk meninggalkannya. Tanpa sadar aku kembali melamun dan disadarkan oleh Kagami-kun yang meletakan sebuah minuman kaleng dingin di pipiku—yang membuatku sedikit tersentak—dan setelah itu minuman itu Kagami-kun berikan padaku.

"Hey [name] akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Kagami-kun padaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalaku dan mentap Kagami dengan tatapan aku-tidak-apa-apa. Kagami-kun menatap ku heran, dan bahkan untuk sejenak tidak ada satupun suara yang keluar sebelum akhirnya Kagami-kun angkat bicara.

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, iya kan, [name]?" ucap Kagami-kun yang langsung membuatku tersentak. Apa dia tahu?

"Selama beberapa hari ini aku tau ada hal yang kau sembunyikan dariku. Ah bukan hanya kau, bahkan Tatsuya serta Alex juga menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku" ucap Kagami-kun lagi. Oke, Himuro-kun dan Alex-san memang sudah tau tentang hal itu dan aku meminta mereka untuk merahasiakannya tapi apa semudah itu ketahuan ya?.

"Katakan saja padaku [name], jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku" lanjut Kagami-kun. akupun meneguk ludahku sebelum akhirnya menatap Kagami-kun dengan pandangan sendu, yang tentu membuat Kagami-kun agak kaget melihat tatapanku.

"Ne, Kagami-kun... maaf karena aku tidak memberitahumu sejak lama, karena akupun baru mengetahuinya 3 hari yang lalu." Aku menghentikan kata-kataku sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkannya "Kagami-kun, aku akan pindah dari Amerika" ucapku yang langsung disambut dengan wajah Kagami-kun yang kaget.

" A-apa? Kau bilang apa?" tanya Kagami-kun.

"Aku bilang aku akan pindah dari Amerika, Kagami-kun. aku akan pindah ke Jepang" ucapku dan mencoba menahan rasa sakit di dadaku yang entah kenapa setiap detiknya semakin sakit.

"Kapan...kapan kau akan pindah?" tanya Kagami-kun dengan suara serak. Aku menundukkan kepalaku sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan lirih.

"Hari ini...tepatnya, sore ini.." ucapku.

"_Gomenasai_, Kagami-kun...maaf karena aku baru bilang sekarang...hiks"

.

.

Dan bulir-bulir bening itupun berjatuhan seiring dengan hatiku yang semakin tercekat.

_Aku takut menatapmu saat itu. Aku takut melihat apa ekspresi yang kau berikan saat mengetahui hal ini. Aku ingin tahu tapi aku terlalu takut untuk menerima hasilnya._

_Aku benar-benar pengecut_

_._

.

PUK

Eh? Aku terkejut saat merasakan ada sebuah tangan diatas kepalaku dan mengelus kepalaku perlahan. Akupun mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat Kagami-kun yang tersenyum.

"Jadi kau akan pindah ya? heh, jangan menangis gitu dong, kau masih ada di dunia kan? Pasti kita bisa bertemu lagi kok! " ucap Kagami-kun sambil terus mengelus rambutku. Aku terdiam, membiarkan air mataku mengalir ke pipiku sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke tanah.

"Eh? Memangnya kita masih bisa bertemu lagi, Kagami-kun?" tanyaku sambil menatap Kagami-kun.

Kagami-kun hanya tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan cengirannya dan mengangguk.

"Tentu! Kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi! Lagipula Jepang tidak terlalu jauh bukan? Aku hanya perlu naik pesawat untuk menemuimu! Dan apabila kita bertemu kita akan _one-on-one _basket lagi!" ucap Kagami-kun sambil terus memasang cengiran diwajahnya.

Aku tersenyum dan menghapus air mataku lalu berdiri dari dudukku dan menatap Kagami-kun dengan tatapan berbinar. Tentu karena aku mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Hey Kagami-kun! aku punya ide!" ucapku bersemangat dan melupakan semua rasa sakit.

"Huh? Ide apa?" tanya Kagami-kun. aku tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Kagami-kun! Bagimana kalau kita berjanji kalau kita harus bertemu lagi dimasa depan? Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Dan saat kita bertemu lagi kita akan bermain basket bersama lagi! Oh! Dan kalau ada yang melanggar maka hidupya tidak akan tenang!" ucapku sambil mengacungkan jari telunjukku tinggi-tinggi

"Hah? Apa-apaan itu [name]? , kau tahu, itu janji yang aneh tapi...baiklah aku setuju." Ucap Kagami-kun sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?! Kalau gitu, janji?" aku balas tersenyum riang mendengar kata-kata Kagami-kun barusan.

"Hm, Janji!"

Saat itu kamipun menautkan jari kelingking kanan kami sambil tersenyum riang.

.

.

_Tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau janji itu, janji yang kami buat saat masih kecil, dengan latar belakang sebuah lapangan basket ternyata berakhir tragis karena aku, orang yang telah mengajukan janji itu. Dan, seperti yang dikatakan oleh janji itu, siapapun yang mengikari janji untuk bertemu kembai dimasa depan akan mati tidak tenang sehingga terus hidup bergentayangan sampai bisa bertemu kembali satu sama lain..._

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara klakson mobil dari arah luar.

**TIINNN TIINNN TIIINNNN**

"[name]-chaaann! Ayo kita berangkat!" teriak kaa-san dari dalam mobil. Aku yang masih menautkan kelingkingku dengan kelingking Kagami-kun pun tersenyum kepada Kagami-kun.

"Hey Kagami-kun, ini terakhir kita bertemu ya?" ucapku kepada Kagami-kun.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu! Kita akan bertemu lagi, ingat?! Ini bukan _Sayonara_ tetapi _Mata Ashita_! " ucap Kagami-kun sambil agak membentakku sementara aku hanya bisa terkekeh sebelum akhirnya melepaskan tautan kelingking kami.

"Baiklah Kagami-kun, aku pergi dulu ya, _Mata Ashita_~" ucapku sebelum akhirnya memeluk Kagami-kun sebentar lalu pergi meniggalkan Kagami-kun yang terpaku karena tindakanku barusan. Hihihi~

Aku segera naik kedalam mobil lalu membuka kaca jendela mobil sebesar mungkin. Saat mobil mulai berjalan, akupun berteriak pada Kagami-kun.

"KAGAMI-KUNN! SAMPAI BERTEMU LAGI YAA! INGAT JANJIMU LOH!" teriakku sambil melambaikan tanganku kearah Kagami-kun yang mulai sadar dan ikut melambaikan tangannya.

"YOSH! TENTU SAJA AKU AKAN MENGINGATNYA! DAN SUATU HARI NANTI KITA AKAN BERMAIN BASKET LAGI! JAA!" balas Kagami-kun yang membuatku terkekeh dan berteriak "OKE!" lalu akupun kembali masuk kedalam mobil dengan perasaan senang seolah semua bebanku hilang.

.

_Sementara itu Kagami yang melihat kepergian teman masa kecilnya itu entah kenapa memiliki pereasaan tidak enak seolah-olah hari itu adalah hari terakhir dimana mereka berdua bertemu._

_Dan tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dimasa mendatang..._

_._

_._

Sudah 1 tahun aku meninggalkan Amerika, dan sekarang aku sekolah di SMP Teiko.

Disini aku memiliki banyak teman, walau aku masih baru tetapi mereka mau berteman denganku. Tapi meski begitu aku masih terbayang dengan Kagami-kun. aku dengar tahun ini dia akan datang ke Jepang, tentu aku sangat senang.

Saat aku sedang berjalan keluar kelas mengingat hari ini hari libur

Just be friend all we gotta do just be friend it's time to say goodbye just be friend, all we gotta do just be friend just be friend just be friend. Ukandanda kinono ase hayaku ni . warreta gurasu kaki atsumeru you—klik

Akupun mengangkat telepon setelah melihat nama yang tertera. Aku tersenyum lalu bersuara

"Moshi-moshi?" ucapku.

'Yo! [name]! Bagaimana kabarmu?' ucap suara diseberang. Aku tersenyum lalu menjawab.

" Tentu aku baik-baik saja! Hey Kagami-kun! kudengar kau akan datang ke Jepang kan?"tanyaku kepada Kagami-kun.

' Ya, aku akan datnag ke Jepang besok.' Ucap Kagami-kun yang membuatku terpekik senang.

"Benarkah?! Yatta~ akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi!" ucapku di telepon.

' Dan main basket one-on-one bersama.' Lanjut Kagami-kun yang membuatku tertawa.

" Oke deh Kagami-kun! kutunggu kedatanganmu di Jepang ya!" ucapku.

'Ya, tunggu saja aku disana dan aku akan mengalahkanmu saat one-on-one!' ucap Kagami-kun.

"Heh? Jangan harap kau Bakagami!" ucapku sebelum akhirnya aku memutuskan sambungan telepon sambil tersenyum ceria. Aku sangat senang Kagami-kun menelponku dan mengatakan kalau kami bisa bertemu lagi.

.

_Tapi yang tak kusadari adalah bahwa itu adalah terakhir kalinya Kagami-kun menelponku. Karena dihari yang sama saat aku bergembira. Ternyata bahaya maut sudah mengintai dan menargetkanku sebagai sasaran untuk masuk kedalam 'dunia' yang berbeda dengan dunia yang aku pijaki sekarang._

.

.

**DUK DUK DUK DUK DUK **

**SREET DUK DUK TAP TAP TAP DUK DUK DUK**

Aku kembali menikmati semua suara yang dihasilkan oleh permainan basketku. Aku sangat menyukai suara bola yang memantul dan suara-suara lain yang ditimbulkan saat bermain basket.

Aku tersenyum saat bola yang kulempar meluncur dengan mulus kedalam ring sebelum akhirnya kembali membentur tanah. Akupun mengambil bola basket itu dan melihat kearah jam tanganku yang menujukkan pukul 18.45, sebentar lagi jam tujuh malam.

Aku tersenyum, karena besok adalah hari yang kutunggu-tunggu. Itu berarti beberapa jam lagi Kagami-kun akan datang ke Jepang. Menemuiku dengan cengiran bodohnya lalu bermain basket _one-on-one_ denganku sampai kelelahan.

Sebenarnya aku baru meyadari perasaan itu. Perasaan yang baru muncul saat aku melihat seorang laki-laki bermain basket dan di mataku laki-laki itu berubah menjadi Kagami-kun.

Yap, aku jatuh cinta kepada Kagami-kun. aku jatuh cinta kepada penggemar basket idiot itu. Tapi itulah yang membuatku menyukainya. Aneh bukan? Ah, dan mengingat kalau dia akan datang ke Jepang membuat perasaanku sangat senang bahkan kalau bisa aku ingin berteriak dari puncak Tokyo saking senangnya.

Aku pun memutuskan kalau saat aku bertemu dengan Kagami-kun nanti, aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku padanya!

.

_Hm, berbicara itu lebih mudah daripada melakukannya bukan? Dan itulah yang terjadi. Aku bilang kalau aku akan menyatakan cintaku kepada Kagami-kun, tapi sayangnya, hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. _

_Pernyataan cinta yang gagal bersamaan dengan janji yang diingkari._

_Itulah yang akan terjadi..._

.

.

Aku berjalan keluar lapangan basket jalanan itu sambil menenteng bola basket di tangan kananku. Aku tersenyum cerah sambil terus melangkahkan kakiku kearah rumahku. Aku akan menyiapkan semuanya untuk besok.

Saat berjalan, aku mendengar suara anak kecil.

"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan! Aku mau es krim!" ucap anak itu kepada ibunya sambil menunjuk kedai es krim yang ada di seberang jalan.

"Eh? Kaze-kun mau es krim? Oke kaa-chan akan belikan tapi Kaze-kun tunggu di sini, Oke?" ucap ibu anak itu sambil menepuk bahu sang buah hati. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

Aku yang berada trotoar yang sama dengan anak itu melihat ibu itu menyebrang jalan dan membeli sebuah es krim. Lalu aku melihat ibu itu berteriak ke anaknya yang ada disampingku.

"Kaze-kun! kaa-chan dapat es krimnya nih!" teriak ibu itu sambil menujuk es krim yang ada ditangannya. Aku yang berdiri menunggu lampu penyebrangan jalan berubah hijaunpun hanya bisa terkekeh melihat sang anak yang menatap ibunya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"Yeaaayy! Kaa-chan hebat!" teriak anak itu sambil menghampiri ibunya setelah lampu penyebrangan berubah warna menjadi hijau.

Aku pun ikut menyebrang bersama dengan anak itu walaupun anak itu berlari jauh didepanku.

Tapi yang terjadi selajutnya cukup membuatku berteriak. Karena saat anak itu menyebrang agak jauh didepanku, anak itu terjatuh karena tersendung kakinya sendiri dan disaat yang bersamaan sebuah mobil melesat menuju anak itu.

Diseberang jalan ibu dari anak bernama Kaze itu berteriak histeris melihat anaknya hendak tertabrak mobil. Entah kenapa otakku tiba-tiba terasa kosong. Aku tidak ingin melihat anak itu mati. Aku benci kematian. Itu faktanya. Apalagi kalau aku melihat ada orang yang mati didepan mataku.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku bergerak untuk berlari kearah anak yang sedang terjatuh itu. Saat aku sudah berada disamping anak itu aku menarik tubuh kecil itu dan melemparnya keluar jalan raya, sebenarnya saat menarik anak itu, aku sudah mengambil resiko yang benar-benar berbahaya karena jika aku melempar anak itu maka otomatis tubuhku akan jatuh dan akulah yang tertabrak mobil.

Tapi aku tidak peduli, aku melempar anak itu sekuat tenaga bersamaan dengan tubuhku yang menghantam kerasnya aspal, lalu saat aku melihat kearah sampingku yang terakhir kulihat adalah mobil yang berjarak satu langkah disampingku. Belum sempat berkedip tiba-tiba saja tubuhku dihantam oleh benda besi itu.

**BRAAKK!**

.

_Maut telah tiba, tidak ada satu orangpun yang dapat mengubah kematian. _

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ah, tiba-tiba saja badanku terlempar jauh.

Sakit...badanku sakit... aku yakin tulangku pasti patah semua...

Ukh, sakit...apa yang terjadi padaku tadi?

"CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANS!" "ADA ORANG YANG TERTABRAK!"

Telingaku mendengar suara orang-orang yang berteriak meminta pertolongan atau memanggil ambulan. Ah... aku, tertabrak ya?

Hidungku mencium aroma amis besi dimana-mana...

Dan mataku hanya bisa melihat orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarku, sayangnya semua orang itu buram...pandanganku sangat buram..

Aku melihat mobil yang menabrakku tadi dikerubungi oleh orang banyak. Beralih kejalan.

Aku melihat ada bola basket yang tergeletak diantara genangan merah ...

Darah...

"Hiks...hiks...kaa-chan!..hiks..." aku mendengar suara anak yang menangis tadi..

Aku melihatnya. Berada dipelukan ibunya yang ikut menangis melihatku. Tiba-tiba ibu itu sadar kalau aku masih hidup.

"D-dia masih hidup!" teriak ibu itu membuat semua orang menatap kearahku. Lalu aku mendengar seorang bapak-bapak berbicara padaku.

"Hey! Kau tak apa? Kau masih bisa melihat kami?! Apa yang kau rasakan? " ucap bapak itu...

Aku berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk berbicara, menghiraukan rasa sakit yang benar-benar menusuk di tubuhku.

"S-sa-sakit...ukh...sa-kit..." ucapku.

" HEY! BERTAHANLAH! CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULAN!" teriak bapak-bapak itu, sementara pengelihatanku semakin buram, telingaku semakin hanya bisa mendengar samar-samar sebelum akhirnya aku tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun lagi, aku hampir menyerah kepada kegelapan yang mulai memakanku.

Tapi aku mendengar sebuah suara..

.

"_**Kagami-kun! Bagimana kalau kita berjanji kalau kita harus bertemu lagi dimasa depan? Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Dan jika salah satu diantara kita mati, maka tidak akan mati dengan tenang dan hidup bergentayangan?"**_

"_**Hah? Apa-apaan itu [name]? , kau tahu, itu janji yang aneh tapi...baiklah aku setuju."**_

"_**Benarkah?! Kalau gitu, janji?"**_

"_**Hm, Janji!"**_

_**.**_

Ah, bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan janji itu?

'_Gomenne_ Kagami-kun, aku mengikari janjiku...

.

_Aishiteru yo_, Kagami-kun'

Dan setelah itu akupun menyerah kepada kegelapan yang memakanku...

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, Kagami yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya tiba-tiba memiliki perasaan yang buruk. Sangat buruk. Kagami segera menghubungi nomor gadis yang sudah menjadi temannya selama bertahun-tahun tapi sayangnya tidak ada balasan dari gadis itu dan yang terdengar adalah suara operator yang mengatakan kalau telepon yang dia hubungi sedang tidak aktif.

Mencoba berfikir positif Kagami pun berfikir kalau mungkin gadis itu sedang mematikan _handphone _nya. Setelah itu keesokan harinya Kagami pun datang ke Jepang dengan harapan bisa bertemu kembali dengan teman masa kecilnya.

"Besok aku akan bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi heh? Aku akan menang melawannya nanti lalu menyatakan perasaanku padanya! Yosha! Aku tidak sabar lagi!"

Yup, Kagami jatuh cinta kepada seorang [name].

.

_Dua harapan yang sama dihari yang sama, dua orang insan ingin menagih janji yang telah dilakukan bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi, sayangnya takdir tidak berjalan seperti yang mereka bayangkan. Karena jika salah satu dari dua insan itu meregang nyawa, maka insan yang satu lagi lah yang akan hancur hatinya karena kehilangan orang yang yang spesial di hidupnya_

.

.

Keesokan harinya, setibanya Kagami di Jepang, saat Kagami berkunjung ke rumah [name] ia hanya bisa mendapatkan sebuah berita terburuk dalam hidupnya.

[full name], gadis yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya, gadis yang selalu bertengkar dengannya, gadis yang selalu berhasil menarik perhatiannya, dan gadis yang dicintainya telah tiada..

Saat Kagami datang kerumah milik keluarga [surname] itu, yang dia dapatkan adalah ibu dari gadis yang dicintainya sedang menangis didepan sebuah peti mati, dengan kerabat-kerabat gadis itu serta orang lain yang datang menggunakan baju serba hitam. Perasaan Kagami semakin tidak enak.

Jujur saja saat itu Kagami berharap bahwa apa yang ada di pikirannya tidak benar, tapi sayangnya dunia ini terlalu kejam, kau tahu?

Hati Kagami mencelos saat melihat isi peti mati itu. Kagami hanya bisa menatap nanar ke peti mati didepannya dimana didalamnya terdapat tubuh pucat seorang gadis yang memakai dress berwarna putih dengan bunga lily disekitarnya.

Wajah gadis itu pucat, sangat-sangat pucat tapi agak tertutupi akibat bedak dan make up yang diberikan untuk mempercantik tubuh tanpa jiwa itu. Mata indahnya yang dulu selalu menatap Kagami dengan berbagai ekspresi kini tertutup rapat. Bibir yang dulu sering digunakan untuk mengomeli Kagami kini tidak akan pernah terbuka lagi.

"A-apa yang terjadi padanya, bibi?" tanya Kagami dengan mulut yang bergetar menahan amarah dan kesedihan disaat yang sama.

"Hiks... [name]-chan...hiks..d-dia menyela-matkan..hiks..seorang an-anak yang ha-hampir ter-tab-tabrak mo-mobil.. hiks..." ucap ibu dari [name] itu sambil menangis sesenggukan.

Kagami hanya diam sebelum akhirnya pergi dari rumah itu setelah berpamitan tentunya. Kagami berjalan kesebuah lapangan basket. Ia menatap lapangan itu dengan tatapan datar.

Apakah kagami sedih? Tentu saja Kagami sedih. Kagami hendak menangis? Kalau bisa Kagami ingin menangis meraung-raung sekarang karena kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Kecewa? Bisa dibilang seperti itu, ia kecewa karena gadis itu, gadis yang sudah membuat janji seperti itu malah mengikari janjinya.

" Aku kecewa padamu [name], kau bilang kita akan bertemu lagi bukan?" ucap Kagami entah kepada siapa di lapangan itu.

Langit semakin gelap, angin berhembus kencang, pertanda bahwa hujan akan turun sebentar lagi.

"Kau bilang kita akan bermain basket bersama lagi kan, [name]?" tanya Kagami lagi.

Angin berhembus semakin kencang.

"[name], kau bodoh. Kau selalu memanggilku bodoh padahal kau jauh lebih bodoh dariku—"

Kagami menghentikan ucapannya untuk sementara. Rintik-rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan dari langit. Bergabung menjadi satu dan semakin lama semakin deras.

"—[name]...kau... kalau kau tidak bisa menepati janjimu..hiks... maka jangan berjanji bodohh!" bentak Kagami bersamaan dengan air matanya yang mulai mengalir dan bergaung dengan air hujan yang terus berjatuhan seolah-olah mewakili perasaan Kagami yang hancur sekarang.

" Kau membuatku berharap pada kekosongan tau...hiks" Kagami tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Kagami hanya bisa menangis dbawah naungan hujan yang semakin deras.

"[name]... hiks..setidaknya kau jangan pergi secepat itu... kau itu terlalu mementingkan orang lain daripada dirimu sendiri kau tahu?! Ukh! Kau merelakan nyawamu untuk seorang bocah?!hiks... Dasar BAKA!" tangisan Kagami semakin kencang setiap detiknya.

"Kalau kau mati...hiks... bagaimana dengan perasaanku huh?! Aku hanya mencintaimu tahu! Hiks.."

" [name]! AKU MENCINTAIMU KAU TAHU! AKU SUKA PADAMU TAPI KAU PERGI MENINGALKANKU! AKU INGIN BERSAMAMU! AKU INGIN KAU BERADA DISAMPINGMU! AKU INGIN TERUS BERMAIN BASKET BERSAMAMU! ...

Aku tak tau setelah ini apa yang dapat aku lakukan tanpamu [name]..." setelah Kagami puas menangis dan berteriak akhirnya Kagami kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya dengan mata sembab dan tenggorokan yang sakit.

Tanpa tahu kalau dari tadi ada sesosok gadis dengan pakaian gaun putih polos selutut yang terus memperhatikannya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir diwajah cantik gadis itu.

Sosok itu terus memperhatikan punggung Kagami yang semakin menjauh sebelum akhirnya bersuara.

" Maaf karena aku mengikari janjiku Kagami-kun. ini memang salahku gomenasai. Dan... aku juga mencintaimu, Kagami-kun."

Setelah itu disaat angin berhembus dengan kencang sosok itumenghilang meninggalkan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk bola kaca bulat berisikan bunga yang diawetkan yang tergeletak begitu saja dibawah derasnya hujan.

.

.

.

FIN

Ahhh! Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa tidak seperti skenario yang seharusnya?! Harusnya kan ini tuh happy ending tapi enapa malah jadi bad ending begini?! Kenapa jadi ngga jelas begini?! Dan ini ffnya Saki bikin tengah malam jadinya jelek begini...Ukh, yasudahlah, apa yang terjadi biarlah terjadi...

Oh iya! Saki lupa bilang OTANJOUBU OMEDETOU KAGAMI-KUN! semoga lompatanmu semakin tinggi dan makanmu semakin banyak yaa~ #plak

Ah, dan maaf kalau ff yang satu ini Kagami OOC banget dan ada banyak TYPO(S). Saki nulis ini dengan pikiran yang terkuras habis mengingat Saki itu ngga pinter dalam berbahasa yang baik dan benar~ dan maaf kalau ada yang salah kata-kata serta artinya.

Ah! Dan mungkin nanti akan ada sequel buat ff ini. Tapi entah kapan sequelnya bakal dibikin hohohho~ ah, buat Chiyoko Hana dan juga You are not a Breeze, mereka berdua lagi dalam proses pembuatan kok~ jadi kalau ADA yang nungguin dua ff itu maka siahkan menunggu~

Jadi, apa ada yang mau Saki membuat sequelnya? Kalau ada maka...

Review please? ^w^

Salam hangat- Misaki Younna~


End file.
